Peculiar
by lovely-kiwis
Summary: Learning about mortals is a hard thing to do. Leo, of course, is there to help me, but with the mortals and their peculiar contraptions, I will not fit in, at all.


Almost a year ago he promised me he'd come back. So where was he, huh? Leo Valdez? Have you abandoned me like every other stupid hero? Are you even alive? Who knows? I'll answer that- NOT ME. I haven't seen Leo for over eight months and I'm scared he completely forgot about me. I don't even know if he's still breathing. How sad. Hephaestus says the war is nearly over. He's afraid his son will die, but from what I heard from the fire god, weeks ago, thinks weren't going so well on the demigod side. I sincerely hope that gets sorted out. Leo Valdez, remember your promise.

* * *

**OGYGIA**

The clouds were pink as the sun set over the glittering blue sea. Crickets chirped and fireflies flitted around. Everything was at peace. Well, everything except for my mind. Leo Valdez was always on my mind. I decided to head back in, when I heard a voice. _Leo's voice. _

_"_Calypso!" That voice really was loud. "Calypso!" It's all in your mind. "CA-LY-PSO!" Oh, gods. I'd forgotten my watering tin at the beach. I turned around heading towards the beach, and I nearly fainted. A flaming figure stood on a raft. All the way from here, I could see the crystal that he held in his hand.

"Leo?" I shouted, unsure.

"Yes!?" he yelled back, cheekily.

"Oh my gods, Leo! I can't believe you actually came back! What in Hades is wrong with you!?" As he got closer to shore, I ran into the water to "help" him out. And by helping him, I mean when he drifted by me, I pushed him off.

"Hey, beautiful."

"I hate you." I glared at him which was hard to do, considering he looked like a million drachmas. He'd filled out nicely since the last time I'd seen him, and that scrawny kid was gone. Vanished, under a layer of pure muscle. What was I thinking? No what was Leo thinking?! He seriously needs to-

"What?"

"You are so stupid. The gods will ban you to some other island, just for seeing me again!"

"No, they won't."

"What are you-"

"CALYPSO, I GOT PERMISSION!" He beamed at my confused face, not understanding anything he said. "I'm getting you off of Ogygia!"

I was in complete and absolute shock. Then, I realized what he was saying and jumped on him and hugged him. "You kept your promise!" I mumbled into his curly hair.

"Well, duh!"

"What?"

"Eighties thing. I'll need to get you caught up with current mortal things. As soon as you get settled in Camp Half-Blood, we're going."

"Where?"

"Anywhere! Anything you wanna see or do- I'll take you. As long as it's fun and not depressing. Now get everything you absolutely need. Zeus will let us come back here, but not for a while."

I hurried up into my cave and dumped a change of clothes, some dates and soap into my satchel. I wandered around, searching anything else I may need and when I was all finished, I ran back down to the beach. Leo was standing in the water with a large hippocampus. "Callie- can I call you that?- meet Rainbow." Rainbow whinnied and nuzzled my hand. "He's going to be our ride back to Camp Half- Blood."

"Wait, where do I put my stuff?" I wondered, not noticing that I said it out loud.

"There." Leo gestured to the raft, now attached to Rainbow's harness. I tossed my bulging bag onto the raft, and climbed up on Rainbow's lap, Leo wrapping his arms around my waist. "Just tell him where you wanna go."

I put my mouth right next to Rainbow's ear and whispered "Camp Half-Blood."

For the first time, I felt free.

* * *

**CAMP HALF-BLOOD: CALYPSO'S CAVE **

"This is not mine."

"It must be." Leo smirked. "It has your name on that tiny sign outside."

"Bu-but it's too perfect."

"Just for you."

"You built this!?"

"Who else would do such amazing things for you?"

"Gods, Leo. You're the best." I stared up at the cave in front of me, white curtains billowed over the entrance giving me glimpses of sparkling stalactites inside. "Can we go in now!?"

"Ladies first."

I stepped inside and the smell of cinnamon hit me. I stared at the ceiling and walls, all shimmering crystal. On one side of the cave was an enormous bed and wardrobe. I peeked inside, taking in the scent of new clothes, noticing that they weren't normal Greek chitons. "Aphrodite did some shopping." Leo explained and I smiled and nodded.

On the other side of the cave was a huge cooking area, I figured, with a silver rectangular box, a cube with four circles on it and a door under that. "How is anyone ever gonna fit in that!?" I exclaimed incredulously, pointing at the door.

Leo laughed quite loudly and explained. "That is called an oven- you use it to bake."

"Bake?"

"Um, make sweet food, mainly."

"What's on top of the uh-vehn?" I pronounced it slowly.

"That's the stove- it's used to make any kind of food. You turn it on by turning this knob." He twisted a little thing on the stove and a ring of blue fire flickered. Leo chuckled at my shocked reaction. "The thing next to that is a fridge. The door on top is used for keeping things frozen. The bottom one is for keeping things cold." He opened the freezer and two paper tubs were there.

"Cookies and cream and strawberry? What is that?"

"That is ice cream, babe."

"Don't call me-"

"We'll try it later. Now if you could just step through those doors for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Callie. And close your eyes."

I walked up to the door and pulled it open, keeping my eyes shut. I stepped through the door frame and heard it- the familiar sound of crickets and waves. I opened my eyes and I was home. I stood in Ogygia.

"Whenever you're feeling homesick, you can always come back, becuase Ogygia will always be yours. Your prison, your home."

"Leo, thank you so much!" I started tearing up (yes, even us mighty Greeks cry sometimes.)

"Don't thank me- thank the Olympians. It was only my idea."

"I love you so much, Leo. I hate you, and love you if that makes sense."

"I love you too, Callie."

"I'll always be home, as long as you're with me."


End file.
